1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a trowel and, more particularly, to a trowel including a selectively adjustable grooving member disposed therebeneath.
2. Prior Art
Numerous styles of concrete trowels and other accessories for use in finishing concrete have been available upon the market for some time. In many instances, these tools are useful for accomplishing their intended results, but lacking certain refinements that would make them highly efficient in usage for affording frequent consistency in the high quality finishing needed for freshly poured concrete.
Many of the prior art assemblies are cumbersome and awkward to assemble and disassemble. Many are simply too heavy for commercial use. Others utilize interlocking components and structures which fail, or can be operated, if at all, only with great effort, when they are damaged or become fouled in customary use. Others call for the handling and manipulation at the job site and under less than favorable conditions of small, easily lost, difficult to operate parts and hardware.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,210 to Oehlerking discloses one such concrete finishing tool, wherein the float member has a handle attached to it, and also provides a removable type accessory for use in furnishing a groove upon the finished concrete surface. U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,735 to Grundmann discloses another form of a concrete finishing tool having a groover integrally molded upon the tool's body portion. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,060 to Hoff discloses a concrete edging and marking tool that includes in combination various structural means for adding to the thickness and size in addition to location of the groover formed upon the tool's bottom surface.
Other designs may operate well at the outset, but wear poorly and become unusable with use. Still others are so complex and cumbersome that they are impractical for commercial use. Additionally, assemblies of this type are relatively costly to fabricate, and many have a tendency to deteriorate with wear and exposure. Some of the prior art devices employ constructions which, while useful for a specific purpose or with a particular combination of handle and blade, do not lend themselves to other uses, or other combinations.
Because of their potential utility and the demand for them, the development of trowel assemblies has been active and extensive. Despite these efforts, however, heretofore no single trowel assembly has been produced or disclosed which avoids the aforementioned deficiencies. Accordingly, there remains a need for a trowel including an adjustable grooving member.